Happy Birthday, Ed
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Things get complicated when Roy shows up to Ed's birthday party, interrupting the life that Ed had set up for him and his brother. Elricest Ed/Al and Roy/Ed if you don't like it don't read! Rated M for future content
1. Happy Birthday, Ed

**Hehe yay!! Birthday party madness!!!**

I sighed as I settled down into a chair at the Hughes' dining table. _I guess if I have to spend my birthday away from home I might as well spend it here. _The Major's wife walked into the room from the kitchen, carrying a small birthday cake with a couple candles on it, and set it down in front of me. I smiled and looked up at her,

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Hughes." She laughed and mussed my hair. How annoying. . .ok not really. It's kinda impossible for a mom to be annoying, just overbearing. Mrs. Hughes sighed,

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Gracia." Then, Hughes walked in, followed by Winry and Al, with his newly returned body. . .which looked pretty good by the way. Hughes laughed and dropped into a chair across the table across from me,

"Not hitting on my wife, are you Ed? That's the same thing she told me when we met at college, haha, want to see some pictures??" Gracia spun around and smacked him behind the ear,

"Maes!! He's only sixteen!! That's completely inappropriate!!" Hughes ducked behind his chair and whimpered,

"I didn't mean _those _pictures, sweetheart. . .I. . .I meant the ones from graduation!!" Blushing, I looked over at Al, who was playing with Winry and Elicia over in the corner. I laughed and called to Al,

"Yo, little bro! Get over here!" Al's head snapped up to look at me and then he jumped up and walked over to my side.

"Yeah, Brother?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down into my lap and lowered my voice, so it was seductive but sweet,

"What'd you get me for my birthday, brother?" He blushed while everyone else frowned and turned their eyes to other points in the room. Al leaned down so he could whisper in my ear,

"Brother, come on. You know Hughes doesn't approve of. . ._us._" I smirked and pressed my lips to his neck,

"So? Since when did we care what other people think?" Winry rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She had always had a crush on me. . .and Al at one point. But he's all mine, so ha. I pulled Al's chin down so he was looking at me and quickly kissed him before looking at Elicia, who was studying our embrace curiously.

"You ready to party kiddo?" She nodded and jumped up, climbing into Al's lap on top of mine. She looked up at him curiously for a moment and then laughed,

"Quit poking me brother!!" Al blushed as Hughes quickly reached down and snatched Elicia up into his arms,

"Okay! Let's, er. . .eat some cake, yeah!! And then we'll unwrap presents!!" I winked at Al and whispered in his ear,

"I'll save yours for later brother."

We each took a slice of cake, eating it as Gracia served up the ice cream she had brought from the kitchen . Once we were done eating, Hughes walked into the living room and came back with an armful of gifts, setting them on the table in a small pile. I pulled out one that was wrapped in red paper and Winry grinned,

"That's from Gran and I, Ed." I nodded and started pulling at it. Maybe it was an automail kit. . .I don't really need it anymore, but it might come in useful anyways. I opened the box and found a slim silver mp3 player. I turned it on and opened the first playlist I could find, which had songs like _Brothers, Nothing I Won't Give, Guilty Beauty Love, _and _Soldier A. _All songs that related to my life in one way or another, and all sung by my favorite American singer, Vic Mignogna, oh yeah!! I stuck one of the earbuds in Al's ear and grinned. I mouthed _our song_ to him and then pressed play on _Guilty Beauty Love. _He rolled his eyes and leaned into my arm while listening to the song as I reached for the next present.

Hughes laughed and banged his fist on the table,

"Y-you're going to love this one, Ed!!" He said between bursts of laughter. I raised a confused eyebrow and ripped open the package, not sure what to expect. I reached in and pulled out a soft piece of fabric. Confused, I looked at Hughes and gave him a quizzical look. He snorted,

"The Fuhrer's underwear. Thought you might like keeping _that _under your pillow." I blushed furiously and stuck the boxers in my back pocket. I'd save those for later. Before my dearest brother had returned to his human form, I had had a huge crush on Mustang. You know what the songs say. Save a horse, ride a Mustang, hehe. I picked up a cube shaped box and Hughes grinned,

"And that one is from the Roy himself!" I smirked and pulled the box open, only to find a shiny new video camera. Whoa. What did he expect me to do with this?! I was about to crack a joke about it when there was a sharp knock on the door. Hughes smirked and got up out of his chair,

"I'll get it!" He ran to the door and swung it open to find Roy standing on the stoop, wearing a pair of deliciously tight jeans and a shirt that was only half buttoned. My jaw dropped, followed immediately by Al's, then Winry's, Gracia's, and even Elicia's. Hughes laughed and dragged Roy inside by his arm. He pulled free, and then produced a shiny silver wrapped box from behind his back,

"Happy birthday, shorty!!" I jumped up, accidently dropping Al on the floor and glared at him,

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSMALLYOUCAN''SSHORTERTHANTHECARPET?!?!!!!?!!" Roy rolled his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug, causing me to squee into his chest. He laughed and shoved the gift into my hands,

"Here, the other half of your present." I opened it, expecting something totally awesome, but ended up throwing the box straight down at his feet,

"A MINISKIRT??? WHAT THE HELL, ROY?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS??" He smirked and reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a piece of string,

"With this, blondie." He unraveled the disgraceful pink thing from around his fist and held it up with his thumbs and index fingers.

"A THONG?! WHAT THE HELL!!!!" Roy spun me around, and wrapped his arms around my waist, dangling the thong in front of my 'privates'.

"I think it would look good on you. I'm just glad I picked the right size. You don't really have much to cover do you? I could probably steal you some of Riza's if you wanted. . ." I spun around and smacked him across the face before walking away and sitting back down in my chair. He grinned mischievously,

"Attacking the Fuhrer? That's a felony. . .maybe I should have gotten you handcuffs instead." I rolled my eyes and Al laughed,

"Roy, you're so dumb." Mustang smirked and sat in the chair next to me,

"Well, I'm glad you can take my jokes with good humor, Alphonse, even with your, 'forbidden love' thing going on, heh." His joking expression switched to one of deep sorrow before he snapped out of it and started laughing,

"What would Hoenheim say if he saw his kids now? And what's Envy doing, he's a stripper isn't he? The Elric's really went downhill after they lost the father factor." I rolled my eyes and slouched down into my chair,

"We don't associate with Envy. Last I heard he had eloped with Greed. Ironic." Roy looked at me and grinned,

"How so?" I smirked and continued with my speech,

"Well, Greed is Greed. If he was really true to his name, he wouldn't be able to stick with one partner. My guess is that the marriage won't last long. Especially with Envy being Envious." Hughes smirked and sat across the table from Roy. All the girls left the room, and Al sat on the table next to Hughes. Hughes scratched his head and laughed,

"I heard that Gluttony actually ate Lust. . . She was being kinda _ lusty _apparently." Roy snorted with laughter,

"I heard that Sloth got her rank back with Pride by sleeping with him!!" Al and I shared a quick look before I jumped up from the table and started for the stairs. Roy realized what he had said and stood up,

"Ed, I—"

"No, Roy. Just don't." I hurried up the stairs and stormed into the guest room that was mine until I got reassigned. I can't wait to get out of here. I threw myself and buried my face into the pillow. I had heard the same rumor too. About Sloth. I knew she wasn't my real mom, but still. It hurt. She even stopped sending cash like she used to when she found out we hadn't died when the house burned down. All thanks to the ex-Fuhrer. He'd probably end up being our kinda-sorta-not really-step dad if she kept this up. I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs and then a soft knock on the door,

"Ed? Can I come in?" I rolled my eyes and groaned,

"You're the Fuhrer, you'd come in anyways, wouldn't you?" I heard the door open and footsteps as he walked into the room,

"Well, not without a warrant, but yeah probably." He laughed and I heard the creak of support beams as he leaned against the wall. I sighed. He was trying to be funny. Wonderful. He sighed and crossed the room to sit on the bed next to me,

"Hey, I didn't know that the Homunculus meant so much to you." I turned over and glared at him,

"Sloth's not just a Homunculus! She's _my _Homunculus!! Mine and Al's!! She's our mother!!" He started to say something but I cut in, venting my anger on him. He could take it.

"She's our mistake!! The reason that for three years, Al and I were missing our bodies!! She's the reason we almost got ourselves killed trying to find the Philosopher's Stone!! Why I found comfort in Al's arms!! Why I can't be with you!!" I buried my face back in the pillow and burst into dry sobs. For a moment, Roy didn't speak, but then, I felt his hand on my back, moving in slow circles. He whispered, but I heard him all the same.

"Ed, I'm sorry. If I had known, about the pain you boys were really going through, I wouldn't have come today. I understand that you two need each other. . .but I just want to know. . .does he. . .make you happy? The way I could?" I froze. Was he seriously asking me if Al and I had. . .had sex? Well crap. . .if I said no, he would turn it to his advantage. . .If I said yes. . .he'd probably go to Al for confirmation. . .and I know Al wouldn't hold up under pressure. I looked up at him and sighed,

"What are you asking, Roy? If Al and I have. . .'done it'? Because if you are, you can just get the hell out of here right now!!" I pushed his hand away from where it was on my waist and sat up to look at him. Roy looked out the window and sighed,

"I guess I am," he said. He stood up and walked towards the door, "But I could make you happy you know. I could make you forget about the mistake. About everything. . .and you're being kept in the area for your next assignment. I don't want you disappearing off the edge of the earth for weeks at a time like you used to. Be at the office tomorrow at noon. Riza and I will brief you." Then, he slammed the door behind him and left.

Wow. I really screwed myself over on this one.

**Gah!! I intended this to be a crack fic and now look!! I've got a friggin plot line!! In the words of Jumbo Shrimp….DAMMIT COLONEL AND YOUR SEXY TENDENCIES!!!**


	2. Apologize

**Yay!!! A sexy chapter!!!**

I sighed. Great. Roy probably hates me now. I started to get up, when there was another light tap on the door. The door opened and Al stuck his head into the room.

"Brother? Are you okay?" I stared at him for a moment before lying back down and rolling over to face the wall. I waited a few minutes, before feeling Al get on the bed. I thought he would just sit there or something like Roy did, but instead, he grabbed my shoulder and made me roll over and pressed his lips to mine, moving them in rhythmic motions. I felt his hands as they moved up my body, over my thighs, and up my chest to the top of my shirt, which he pulled off with little trouble. I gasped at how cold it was and looked up at him,

"A-Al? W-what are you doing?" He smiled down at me and pressed his lips softly to my throat, before speaking into my ear,

"Giving you your birthday present, Brother. Are you excited?" As he said this, his hand moved slowly back down my bare chest, to the bump which was forming in my pants. He started rubbing me furiously, breathing shallowly as he himself got hard. I moaned in pleasure, but still reached out and stopped his hand from moving. He kissed me again and grinned,

"Come on, Brother, let me take care of you." I thought about it for a moment and then stopped resisting entirely. He smiled and swiftly unzipped my pants. I reached for his but he stopped me.

"Not yet, Brother. Be patient." He slowly peeled my now extremely tight pants off of my legs and grabbed the now more prominent bump between my legs. He smirked as my face flushed and then ripped my boxers off my body so I was laying there completely naked under him. I shuddered. This had to stop. Now. I grabbed his shoulders and held him away from me.

"A-Al! Stop, please." He leaned down and started sucking my neck,

"Why, Brother? Don't you like it?" Al licked my shoulder before slowly moving down my body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses behind him. He reach my waist and grabbed my dick, and was about to take me into his mouth, when I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off the bed, pulling a blanket up to cover me.

"Alphonse Samuel Elric!!! Get the hell out of my room or I'm telling Mom!!!" He looked up at me, gaped at me really.

"Ed, are you okay? I—"

"No!! I am not okay!! We're brothers, Al!! We can't be anything more than that!! I want you out of my room, and I want Roy, and I want Mom!!!!" Al backed towards the door slowly, before turning and running out into the hall and down the stairs. Shaking, I got up and quickly pulled on a large t-shirt over my naked body. What's wrong with me? I was about to lie down, when Hughes and Roy ran into my room, with Al following behind them. My eyes sought out Roy, and then I threw myself into his arms, bursting into tears.

"Roy!! Don't let him hurt me!!" Hughes frowned and started for the door,

"Maybe I should call a doctor?" Roy held a palm up to Hughes, telling him to stay put and then started running his fingers through my hair. He turned so his lips were just brushing my ear and whispered,

"Ed, what happened? Tell me, please, I want to help you, baby." I sobbed and knotted my fingers in his hair and hissed back,

"Alphonse. . .I almost. . .I almost let myself. . ." Roy, understanding what I meant immediately, pulled me up into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Hughes, let Riza know that I won't be coming in tomorrow. Tell her I have something more important I need to take care of. Edward is coming to my house. He needs some time to himself." Hughes, going into Brigadier General mode, saluted Roy,

"Yes, Fuhrer." He then spun around, and ran down the hall to the nearest phone, which was in his room. Roy carried me out into the hall and Al followed close behind,

"I-I'm sorry, Brother. I thought it was what you wanted. I didn't mean t—" Roy cut him off,

"It's fine, Alphonse. We're leaving." I felt the vertical motion as Roy made his way down the stairs with me in his arms. I heard Gracia gasp in concern as we walked past the door way to the kitchen. Winry ran out into the hall, freaking out,

"W-what happened? What'd you do, Roy?!" I shook my head, extremely tired and on the brink of passing out,

"Not. . .Roy. . .me. . .Al." She stopped fuming immediately and looked at me. Her eyes trailed along my body and froze when she realized I was naked underneath the shirt.

"Edward, what happened to you?" I shook my head and buried my face in Roy's shoulder. He looked at Winry and frowned,

"Don't worry about it Winry, I'll take care of him." He stepped around her, and shifted my weight to one arm so he could open the door. As soon as we stepped outside, there was a bright flash of light, and then the sound of footsteps as someone ran away.

"Damn reporters," Roy growled. Someone had taken a picture of us? Roy carried me across the street and opened the door to a car, sliding in with me on his lap.

"To the house." He said, to the driver I guess. The car pulled away from the curb and we were moving slowly down the street, like a funeral procession, a hearse. As I snuggled into his warm chest, I heard him grumbling to himself, about how Al was way out of line, trying to take advantage of me being upset, not having the sense to even think about the fact that there was a child downstairs, and that we were barely adults ourselves. I groaned and his arms tightened around me,

"Ed? You okay?" I nodded,

"Yeah, just tired. Sucky birthdays wear me out. . .and I didn't mean it like that!!" I turned my eyes up to look at him, embarrassed at my accidental innuendo, and he just laughed.

"I know. You not really one for sex jokes. . .even when they're about Havoc and Fury." I nodded and glanced out the window. I didn't recognize the street we were on,

"Uh, Roy—"

"I know. I have to do something first," He reached under the seat and pulled out a bag,

"Here, put this on." I opened the bag to find a leisure suit. What the fuck? I quickly pulled on the slacks, before removing my t-shirt and pulling myself off of Roy's lap, so I could button the shirt in the bag, and pull the coat on over it. I looked up at him and frowned,

"Where are we going that requires me to wear a suit?" He smiled sadly and looked out the window.

"Cemetery." As he said this, the car came to an abrupt stop, causing me to almost fall over, if it weren't for Roy catching me. I peeked over the window's edge and out into the never ending field of green, interrupted only by marks of black and grey. Sometimes, the black, red, and yellow of the German flag stood out against the grass. Roy got out of the car, and I followed closely behind him. Shaking, I walked with him, winding through the disorganized array of graves. Cemeteries had always freaked me out, ever since what happened with Mom. . .or her body anyways. I looked up at Roy and frowned,

"Who are we going to see?" I was totally clueless. Last time I was told, Roy grew up in Berlin, so I doubt he would be visiting his parents graves in Risembool. He glanced down at me, and I saw that his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears.

"The Rockbells." Winry's parents? What the hell? He smirked and continued walking,

"You don't know how they died? I would have thought Winry would have told you." I shook my head and listened contently as he continued with his story.

"The Rockbells were doctors, you probably already know that. They were working in the field at Ishbal, helping anyone who was wounded, even Ishbalans. The military tried to get them to stop, but they insisted on helping the people, be they enemies or allies. So a State Alchemist was sent in to take care of it." My eyes widened as I could sense where the story was going. Roy was the State Alchemist. He had killed Winry's parents. I stopped walking, petrified, and Roy turned to look at me. He saw the fear in my eyes and tried to reassure me, to justify his actions maybe.

"Ed, I was different, back then. Power hungry, I guess you would call it. I was willing to do anything to reach the top. Even killing innocent people wasn't beyond my determination. I hated myself afterwards, especially when I found out they had a little girl at home.

"After I did it, I was ready to kill myself, but I was too much of a coward. Hughes was and still is my best friend, because he's the one that helped me reached the top. If it weren't for him, I would have spiraled down to rock-bottom and never come back up.

"So here I am, every first Wednesday of the month, trying to apologize for what I did." I nodded. Now I knew the whole story, of why Winry always looked slightly wary around Roy. And I couldn't blame either one of them. Winry was an orphan, because of orders Roy followed. But that was the past. Roy didn't have to take orders anymore. I reached out and took his hand,

"I think they would want to you forgive yourself. They would understand why you did it. I do. And coming here only hurts you, I can see it, Roy." The corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile, before he turned back toward the thin path and started walking,

"I still have to go, today at least. God only knows how often these gravestones get cleaned." When we reached the two stones, Roy pulled on his glove and snapped briskly, scorching off all the dirt and mud that covered the Rockbells' names. He smiled sadly and then grabbed my shoulder,

"Come on, Ed. Let's go." I nodded once and then followed him to the car.

**Awww sad chapter too!!!**


End file.
